Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death
Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death '''is the third game of Battle of Bracelets. It's the sequel of Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. In this story, Aingeru becomes the protagonist again and Drake becomes a helper of him. It includes more characeters than usual and new features like new abilities, the mega-weapons, creatures to help the characters, new modes and new items. This game is for Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Prima. Story Welcome to the Hades Aingeru with other Golden Bracelets have gone into the temple of Avernus Lake and go into the cave of the temple. But before arriving to the next place, Drake and other Dark Bracelets are arriving too. The thing is there is a new Dark Bracelet, he's called Uil and he will challenge you (Lv2 10). Be careful, he uses a weird weapon that mixes some attacks and make them more powerful. After that, he explains what he wears, a super-weapon. Then you can keep walking. Finally, you arrive to a room of a temple. There, Radamantis is waiting for some of his enemies. When you appear, he challenges you to a fight to prove your strength (Lv2 10). After that, Aeacus and Minos appear, and behind Radamantis, Pandora. They challenge you to visit the four Oracles of Hades Fields and defeat the sages of the Oracle to know where Bella is. The first Oracle you should go it's West Oracle, where you can find Master Crane, West Sage. The route is crossing some cities which disappeared in the past. The first city is Hardskull City where Shura is waiting for you. He had to warn you about oracles, they are very hard to defeat you. But Francis appears behind him and challenges you to fight (Lv2 12). He has new abilities and attacks. After that, when you leave from the city, Amanda stops you and challenges you (Lv2 14). First Oracles When you arrive to the oracle, you find a boy with a Golden Bracelet, he says he is the Emerald Bracelet, Alex, he has been in the Hades for some months. But suddenly, the sage of the West Oracle, Crane, appears (Lv2 17). If you defeat him, Alex will be able to go with you in the challenge. Now Alex wants you to fight against him to train (Lv2 19). After that, you have to travel to the south, where the next Oracle waits for you, Mason. You have to go to the Morthius City, where Radamantis is waiting for you. He has a dragon there and he wants to fight you (Lv2 25). If you defeat him, he will show you a cave near the city where you can find the dragon that you can use. After that, you can leave the city but you will find other person, Jairo. He is the guardian of Virgo Quest and he wants to fight you (Lv2 22). He explains then that he must control all that can trigger problems to Hades. After that, you arrives to the South Oracle, where you can find Mason, the South Sage, in this case, the prisoner is Will, the Gray Bracelet. If you defeat Mason (Lv2 25), Will will be liberated. The new mate, Will, wants to fight you (Lv2 27), after that you can keep travelling. The route continues to the north but soon, Drake that wants to fight against you. Remember he is still your enemy (Lv2 28). But he's not the only Dark Bracelet who is there, Inferna and Alange find you and challenges you (Lv2 27) Alange (Lv2 29). That's weird that so many Dark Bracelets are there, so you will find an important city in the middle of the Hades, Megatea City. The Dead Giant City Suddenly, Uil arrives and starts to clean a placard where it was written "Megatea City". Some people remember that there was a city called like that near Waterness City and that what destroyed some years ago but in a weird way, without brash, like everything disappeared. Golden and Dark Bracelets start walking across the city. Suddenly, Bella appears. She is distant and wants to fight you (Lv2 30) like she didn't care you were there. After that, she tells you that she doesn't want to be saved and they had to leave the Hades. Soon Crane (Lv2 31) and Mason (Lv2 32) appears too to hold all of you in that city. After that, Pandora appears with a lot of Death Soldiers to defeat you (Lv2 32) and Death Soldiers (x3) (Lv2 30). If you go to the north of the city, you will find a destroyed station that will seem you similar to one near Waterness City, that's actually the same station where Minos is waiting for you to fight you, be careful because it's hard to defeat (Lv2 35). Rachel arrives and tells you that she had seen that station before and tell you about this station. After that, other Death Bracelet called Julius, who is the Taurus Challenger arrives to defeat you (Lv2 36). After defeating Julius, you will find a temple where Tucker ask you a fight to improve (Lv2 38) his attacks. He tells you that there is other bracelet prisoned in the next Oracle, and his sage is Arend. The last steps on Hades Champs You are arriving to the third oracle, the East Oracle, where Arend is waiting for you. He has a prisoner in the oracle, it's a girl who wears a Turquoise Bracelet. She is called Elise. Arend will fight you to avoid you to liberate her (Lv2 40). After that, Elise will be liberated and she will want to fight you (Lv2 39). The route continues to the north but you will soon find a boy with a lyra. He is a Hades Commander called Orpheo (Lv2 42). He tells you about the curse that Hades suffers and why Bella's necklace is necessary for it. After the fight, he warns you about the future of the Golden and Dark Bracelets and they can't return so the future is sure. After that, you will arrive to the last city: Gasturia. It's a frozen city where you can't see anybody alive in there. Characters Playable Characters That's the game of Battle of Bracelets Series with more playable characters, including some gods this time. Non-Playable Characters *Dark Soldiers' *Hades' Soldiers'' Items There are new items in this game. The main new items that you can find are the Weap Disks, new items that can work as weapons when the player wants. *Weap Disk: It's a disk that gives a certain ability to the bracelet when it's put in the base of the bracelet. There are lots of different Weap Disks: **Cut Weap Disk: it produces a cut in the air or in other material. **Impact Weap Disk: it produces a hit when the hand of the bracelet is near the objective. It can move things if the impact is strong. **Air Weap Disk: it produces an air jet that can be used to give air or create a tornado depending of the strength of the air jet and how the player use it. **Explosive Weap Disk: it produces a giant presion that can make anything explode. **Electric Weap Disk: it produces an electric discharge whose power can be chosen, but it can also damage the user. **Fiery Weap Disk: this weap disk will make that the character can create flames, fireballs or just heat something. **Rotative Weap Disk: it makes that the bracelet who use it will be able to create rotation in any part of his body or over things that the user is touching. **Defense Weap Disk: it can create scudes and other defense elements. **Freezer Weap Disk: it creates a giant cold energy that can freeze anything really easily just with touching it. Wi-fi Events There will be different Wi-fi Events in which you can get new modes, new places in the story mode or characters that can be got just if they download them. *'''How to get Samty: '''there will be a Wi-fi Event to get Samty, the Overlight Bracelet to celebrate the creation of the game Battle of Bracelets: The Forbidden Light. It will be released from the end of this year. Gallery AingeruBoB.png|Aingeru PabloBoB.png|Pablo AinhoaBoB.png|Ainhoa TuckerBoB.png|Tucker AlexBoB.png|Alex WillBoB.png|Will EliseBoB.png|Elise AreusaBoB.png|Areusa ShadowAingeru2.png|Shadow Aingeru GaroneBoB.png|Garone DaliaBoB.png|Dalia UilBoB.png|Uil AceBoB.png|Ace PeiraNoidBoB.png|Peira Noid Tempo.png|Tempo, the Time God SaidoBoB.png|Saido CraneBOB.png|Crane MasonBoB.png|Mason ArendBoB.png|Arend JairoBoB.png|Jairo OrpheoBoB.png|Orpheo AndrewBoB.png|Andrew Radamantis.png|Radamantis Aeacus.png|Aeacus MinosBoB.png|Minos PandoraBoB.png|Pandora HadesBoB.png|Hades Aspace.png|Aspace, the Space God Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fan Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:2012 Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sequels Category:Handheld Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:3D Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Multi platform Games